


Ricky Doll

by rickssugarplum



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Making Out, Missing someone, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 22:28:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21842134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rickssugarplum/pseuds/rickssugarplum
Summary: You’ve missed Rick for so long and you have a Rick Plushie to fill the void. Rick finds out.
Relationships: Rick Sanchez/Original Female Character(s), Rick Sanchez/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 115





	Ricky Doll

* * *

As much as you loved Rick, you couldn’t deny his constant adventures across the galaxy had occupied a lot of his time. You could never tell him, that you secretly wished he would spend less time in different dimensions and more time with you. But you weren’t stupid, Rick wasn’t a person who would be tied down. He was not like other men. He had priorities that were beyond relationships. A man of science could not be tied down. You respected his ways, knowing that telling him otherwise would be futile. But that never changed the fact that whenever he was gone, you felt… _lonely._

Sometimes, you would feel a little hurt when you had gone days without seeing him, or falling asleep alone in your bed. Sure, he gave you a special phone to call him from space, but you didn’t think Rick would want to be bombarded with calls while he was traveling with his grandson, putting them in dire situations. Plus, you didn’t want to seem desperate. Lately though, he had been gone much longer than usual, sometimes going weeks without hearing anything from him. He would text you to let you know he was still alive, which you were thankful for. Still, you really missed him. You longed for his company, to have him hold you, to hear his gruff voice whisper sweet nothings in your ear as he would plant you with kisses, and fall asleep with his warm body beside yours. But you were also loyal. Cheating was never an option for you. You wanted Rick and Rick alone. While you knew he could never be replaced in your eyes, you recently found a temporary solution.

A few months ago, you had been dragged along to the Citadel of Ricks. While the genius had despised the idea of a citadel and thought it was basically a bunch of Ricks living as sheep, he had to make a delivery that would pay a ton of cash. You were pretty freaked out at seeing so many Ricks at once, They were all Rick, but at the same time, they were not. You had seen one Rick cleaning the streets, a few cop Ricks, a lizard Rick, and a few homeless Ricks too. It was a huge city filled with them! You kept by your own though for safety. While your Rick was talking to a client, You had been stopped by a Rick, wearing a brown suit, with some stuffed toys in his hands. **“HEY, PRETTY LADY!”** he startled the ever-living _crap_ out of you. You were not used to a Rick acting so enthusiastic.“Would you be interested in buying a Rick and Morty doll?” He continued on with his little sales pitch. “Only twenty-five flurbos for you own stuffed companion!” He exclaimed. Companion. That was something you were missing lately, you had contemplated that it was a stupid idea, but it would be funny to have. You agreed to purchase the stuffed Rick doll, and exchanged with some flurbos Rick had given you from a trip to Blips and Chitz. The salesman handed the doll over and as you looked at it more closely. It was, oddly _adorable_.

It was near life-size. The stitching on the face captured his expression accurately. Its eyes were stitched to appear half lidded, lips in a thin line, perfectly capturing Rick’s resting expression. The spikes of his wild blue hair had were sprawling over the doll’s head. You ran your fingers through the material and it was soft to the touch, just like his hair. The skin was the same grey shade and the fabric of the clothes were cheaply made. But look wise, it looked amazing. And you had nothing to complain about. You just had to find a way to hide it from Rick. Surely, he’d make fun of you for buying a freaking stuffed toy, like a 6-year-old. Luckily, the citadel had a free service that offered to drop off anything to your chosen destination via a drop-off portal close by. You quickly entered the coordinates, and threw your new plushie through it. Not even a minute after, Rick returned by your side, 6,000 flurbos richer. You simply followed him as he shot a portal to leave the weird city. You never told him about the salesman, you never tell him about your purchase. Had no thought of telling him either. It wasn’t a big deal.

Weeks had gone by and you hadn’t seen Rick since. The loneliness you felt in your heart only intensified with each passing day without him. At night, you would take the doll out of your closet, smiling as you looked into its felt eyes. You would bring it to bed with you and hold it, wishing it was really him. Sometimes you would play with its hair as you drifted off to sleep. That had been a habit of yours when Rick stayed over. His hair was so soft, you couldn’t help running your hands through it, not that he minded. You felt you might have gone insane by sleeping with a stuffed version of your lover. But honestly, it helped you process throughout the day, knowing you would get to fall asleep with something physically similar at least. All you had to do is think of him, and he would be in your heart.

In the dark, you were sleeping, clutching onto the plush. The silence was interrupted when a bright green portal swirled to your room, Between the loud warping sound of the transportation and the bright effect it had, you woke up almost immediately. 

“Mmph…” You hated being woken up in the middle of the night but your heart almost leaped out of your chest when you heard a familiar husky voice calling you.

“Hey, I’ve been texting you all night! What the fuck wer-” He stopped when he saw a lump beside you on the side of the bed he would usually sleep, _**his**_ side of the bed. Rick’s brow furrow furiously, face becoming red; fuming. He looked ready to **kill**.

“Mother ** _FUCKER_**!” He screamed as he launched into your bed dragging the source of his anger out of the bed.

“ _What the fuck, Rick!?_ ” you shouted, now fully awake. 

Next thing you see is him on the ground, punching the stuffed toy, with no rational thought in his body.

“Rick, STOP!!” you demanded, but he would not budge. You watched, freaking out as he kept assaulting his current target.

“ _She’s **MINE,** you fucking asshole!!_” He screamed out, he was so pissed off, he couldn’t see, or care to see what kind of damage he would potentially do to the victim of his rage.

You jumped off your bed, running to the light switch and turning it on, revealing all of the room, including what had Rick seething with jealousy.

“ _You’re fucking dead you piece_ o-” He paused for a second, getting a better view of what he had been pummeling to the ground. It was…..soft, much softer than a human, he looked at his victim’s face and it was like looking in a mirror. It was…him? But a softer version, he examined the damage and he noticed, bits of cotton stuffing escaped on parts of the arm and chest.

“W-w-what the hell? Rick blurted out. Standing up, he picked up the soft item and looked at you, confused at what was going on. Your eyes shamefully moved to the floor, not wanting to see his face. “What is this??” he finally asked you.

“It’s a plush…..of you…..” you muttered, embarrassed. He saw the thing that had been a temporary fill-in for him.

“Where’d you get this?” He asked, he looked slightly intrigued and curious.

“At the citadel. While you were with that client. A salesman Rick approached me selling Rick and Morty dolls” you giggled, thinking about it. “I thought it would be kinda funny to have so…I bought one.” you explained, nervously rubbing the back of your neck, eyes darting across the room. This was honestly really humiliating. He still had one more question though.

“Well, w-w-why was it in your bed?” He could see your point about having it as a funny little gift, but he still didn’t understand why you were sleeping with it.

Now you were completely in an awkward position, you had no real choice but to answer him truthfully. There was no point in lying to him. You took a deep breath before you finally answered.

“It’s just that…..you haven’t been around lately. You’re off doing all these crazy adventures and working on new inventions and I just…. _really_ missed you..” you admitted. “I had it mainly to fill the void of you not being here… I’d hug it and would think of you…Nothing and no one can ever replace you, but, it has helped me a little when I really wanted you around…” you finished.

The cat was out of the bag now. He knew the truth. You told the god’s honest truth about how you just missed him and used the doll to cope with his absence. You mentally prepared yourself to face his ridicule, to hear him mockingly laughing at you for your sentimental, clingy, teenage mentality bullshit. To tell you to grow the hell up and get over the fact he was gone and that you look stupid sleeping with a damn doll. You looked up to see Rick’s face and see his reaction, which had surprised you.

He was looking at the plush that he just mere moments ago had been beating the shit out of. He sneaked in a slight smile. He was actually kind of touched that you missed him so much that you had a doll that resembled him to make yourself feel better about him not being there. In his expression, you saw something else; guilt. Rick knew he had been gone a little longer than he should’ve been. He never liked leaving you alone for so long, he had just had so much on his plate lately and didn’t have time to visit you or take you anywhere. After a while of silence, Rick finally looked up to you.

“Oh baby….” He said as he placed the doll on the edge of the bed. He was making his way over to you, opening his arms.

“C’mere.” Rick wrapped his arms around you in a warm embrace. Your body warmed up at his hold. It had been so long since you had seen him, heard him, _felt_ him. A smile crept on your face as you closed your eyes and enjoyed the moment. You were listening to his soft heartbeat that always made you feel safe, let you know he was there, alive and well. That was something the doll could never replicate. Rick finally spoke up.

“I’m so sorry I haven’t been around. I nev-I never wanted to be away for so long, Shit’s just been so crazy lately. I’m sorry you’ve been so lonely.” he apologized as his hand was rubbing your back soothingly. 

“I’m here now, baby…” 

You had listened to every word he said and he sounded so sincere. You had no reason to doubt him. Sure he loved science, but he knew that it was important to let go sometimes. He was always able to do that with you.

“I missed you _so_ much…” you told him, as you were melting in his arms.

“I know. I know, babe…” he muttered. He bent down to kiss the top of your head, rocking you gently in place. “I missed you too….” he confessed quietly. 

Looking up at him, you gave him a warm smile and leaned in closer to his face. Rick leaned down and pressed his lips to yours. It was very soft and welcoming. Then it became more passionate. You felt his tongue sneak into your mouth, making you giggle with excitement. More than happy to let him in, you wrapped your arms around his neck as you kissed back with the same amount of need. It had been too long.

To your surprise, Rick lifted you up as you yelped and wrapped your legs around his waist. He carried you over to the bed and gently laid you down. Before long, he crawled on top of you and attacked your mouth again with lustful kisses. You sighed and shivered at his touches. He stopped to breathe and looked in your eyes. You were dazed to say the least. Then, you felt Rick lightly press his lips to your jaw, leaving you gasping. “Baby….” he muttered into your ear. “I-I-I’ll make it up to you. I promise…” He started moving down to kiss your neck. No biting like he would usually do, just soft lips against your body, worshipping it. He stopped for a moment. Your heart sped up as you watched him take off his lab coat and throw it across the room. He crushed his lips back on yours. He looked in your eyes and whispered, “Mmm…I got a looot of time to make up for.” Crashing his lips again, your fingers traveled to touch his soft hair. _His_ hair. Not some material meant to feel similar attached to a plush doll. You had Rick again at last, and relished in euphoria. You couldn’t get enough.

“Rick…I need you…” you begged as you couldn’t stop touching him.

“Don’t worry baby…” He peppered your neck with kisses again. It seemed he couldn’t get enough of you either. “I-I’m not going anywhere….I’m aallll yours, sweetheart…..” he proclaimed in a whisper. “I’m the oooonly toy you need now.”

Laughing, you caught his lips once more as you both enjoyed each other’s company.

The drought had ended. Rick was finally back by your side, giving you the love and affection you sought from him and him only. While you had no intention of getting rid of the plush toy, it would have to get used to being in your closet for awhile. Because, _your_ Rick would always be your favorite doll.

❤


End file.
